Wiccan Revelations
by RavenWolfFeather
Summary: This is a story of a girl who is blessed with great power on her 17th birthday. She has found that she is to use this power to save the world from complete evil. With unexpected deaths and out of the blue surprises you wont want to stop reading.
1. Chapter 1 Growing With Great Power

Part One

Growing Up With Great Power

Disclaimer: All material in this fic is original. Do not touch unless given permission.

Hello, if you are reading this then you have been given my Book Of Shadows. It has been passed down generation to generation filling itself up with new and untold information about the world of Witchcraft. Please, don't be afraid to go one. This book is to help you learn and understand witchcraft. It's too help you become a young witch just like the one before yourself. It's your turn to take this book and add in your own spells, memories, thoughts, blessings, and information that you have gained over the years of being a witch. It is now your turn to take up the power behind this book and use it to make the world a better place.

Now, some will treat you horribly if they find out you are a witch. So, you must live in a life of secrecy. I know, it's hard enough being a teenager and now you have to deal with this. Well, let me be the first to tell you, being a witch is one of the most exciting things you will ever do in your lifetime. Now go on and start your journey as a young witch.

Early one morning a young girl wakes up and climbs out of bed like normal to get ready for school. She walks to the bathroom and get's a shower like normal. Then does her hair and make up like normal. After that stuff she get's dressed and leaves her house for school. This young girl's name is Dawn Foster. She has it all, the popularity, the money, the looks, and the brains. She has a tight circle of friends that will have her back no matter what. As she walked to the front door of her home she found a present that said it was for her. She grabbed it and ran into the living smiling at the fact that her mom did actually remember her birthday. She ripped the wrapping paper off as quick as possible and inside was a large book that had weird symbols on the front of it. She slowly pulled the book out a little disappointed it wasn't the new radio she had been wanting but it was still a cool gift.

"What the heck is it?"

She asked herself a loud. Then out of no where her mother appeared and scared her half to death. She walked to the couch and sat down by her only daughter and had a big smile plastered across her face. She took the book and opened into the cover sheet that said "Book Of Shadows!" in big red letters. Dawn almost laughed but held it back as best she could.

"This is our families Book Of Shadows! Happy Birthday honey!"

She said pulling her daughter into a big hug. Dawn couldn't help but wonder what it was for. It was big, bulky, and totally not cute at all. She wasn't going to carry this big book around with her period. Then her mom placed both hands on the book and closed her eyes and whispered a series of words that sounded like she was chanting or something. Dawn looked at her with a confused look on her face. After her mother opened her eyes she smiled again and handed the book to her daughter. Only, this time when Dawn touched it, a purple aura covered the book and then Dawn. Once the light was gone Dawn dropped the book on the coffee table and stood up as fast as possible.

"What the heck was that mom?"

She asked in a panic. Her mother simply stood and placed both of her daughters hands in her own and smiled.

"The power has been passed on to the next generation... You!"

She said laughing and pulling her daughter into a big hug. Dawn was still lost as ever and didn't know what to think. What power was her mother talking about? Magic wasn't real, was it? She shook the thoughts out of her head and for school leaving the big ugly book on the coffee table and her mother smiling from ear to ear. She jumped in her car starting it up and shot out of her drive way and to the school parking lot. After parking her car she threw her keys in her purse and then grabbing her school bag climbed out of her car and locked it. She took a deep breath and turned and walked into school. Her friends did their normal greeting with her and they all laughed together. There was Zoe, a blond firecracker of hotness. Then there was David, the gayest guy you will ever meet. There was Anna and Sarah. The twins that started making money when they turned ten. These were her everyday friends that made up the in crowd of the school. They were the kids that wore name brand clothes and had the most expensive shoes and purses in the city. They were the privileged ones. David stepped up taking her school bag and smiled at her.

"So girl, what are we doing for your birthday tonight? After all it is a Friday night so we need to go out!"

He cried in his little gay sad voice. After her spoke everyone agreed with him and started moving in closer to Dawn. Who was shoving books and binders into her locker now. When she finished she turned looking at her friends and smiled. She kind of shrugged and then smiled real big.

"Pick you guys up around eight?"

She asked with a shrug. All the group cheered in happiness and then they all broke to go to their different classes. All but David. Her was her main best friend and they had the exact same schedule this year and it was awesome. She grabbed her book bag that had her ap biology book in it with her binder and then pulled it over her shoulder. David took her arm and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

He asked. This boy was amazing at that stuff. He knew exactly when something was wrong with Dawn. Probably because they've known each other since kindergarten and they were inseparable. She looked at her friend and just kind of shrugged and sighed. The two of them stopped and looked at each other and Dawn almost started crying.

"My mom gave me this stupid book this morning. I don't know I just wish that the one time she actually remembered my birthday, she would have gotten me something I could actually use."

She said as David took the young dark haired girl under his arm. Most people would call it his wing of inspiration. As he went to say something four very loud pops came down the hall behind him. Kids started screaming and running like crazy. Dawn stood there and watched with David. The two of them slid out of the way of the running kids. Suddenly, she saw Anna, Sarah, and Zoe running with the other kids. The two grabbed their friends.

"What's going on?"

Dawn asked almost scared now. Zoe and Anna were crying but Sarah was okay so it looked. They looked down the hall and two men stepped out from a corner and they had guns. The girls pointed and started running again. Four more pops came out but Dawn jerked in fear lifting her hands up and the bullet's stopped in the air. David just stood there and shock like Sarah. Dawn was even shocked when she opened her eyes. A purple field was standing in the way of the bullets that would hit David and Dawn. Something then took over her, it was like an instinct almost. She firmed her stance with a smile and then threw her hands forward. The bullets were sent flying back at the two guys. None of them hit them but then she waved her hand and the guns were ripped from the guys hands. She then pointed two fingers and extended her arm at the men. A purple blast of energy was sent at the guys. When it hit and sent them both flying into the wall. They hit the ground loosing consciousness. Dawn dropped her arm and was now standing in complete shock. She was scared now. The color of the energy was the same color as the aura that took over her at home this morning. She turned to face her friends and they were all standing with their jaws dropped open.

"I have to go home!"

Dawn said dropping her book bag and took off running for her car outside again. She jumped in and sped home. Once she got home she threw her car in park and ran into her house.

"Mom!"

She yelled out loud. Her mother walked out of the kitchen and she looked worried. She took her daughter in her arms and knew something was wrong. Dawn started crying hard and fell to her knees now weak from what had just happened.

"What happened sweety?"

Her mom asked with worry in her voice. She let her hand rub on her daughters head. Dawn jerked away from her mom and grabbed the book off the table. Then she threw it on the ground in front of her mom and pointed at it.

"What did that thing do to me mom?"

She asked in anger and in confusion. Her mother smiled and walked the book and her daughter to the couch. She took a minute and then turned to Dawn and smiled.

"Okay, our family comes from a long line of witches. We have grown with the world and blended in with the world. Our powers grew with each generation. Every girl that turned 17 would get the book passed to them and would get their powers. It's how it has been for thousands of years. Today is your seventeenth birthday, and you have been given the book and your powers."

She explained softly and calmly. Dawn looked around and didn't know what to think about this.

"What powers mom? I shouldn't be faced it this, I am seventeen like you just said and I don't have time to think about being a witch do to school, friends, and other teen stuff I have to deal with!"

She exclaimed in a short bust with a short breath. Her mom smiled softly and then pointed to a vase. It slowly floated to her mothers hand and she set it on the table. She then opened the window behind the two of them and pointed two fingers and a burst of green energy shot out of her hand at the tree in the front yard. Dawn watched in shock and didn't know what she could say with out freaking out.

"Mom? You've been a witch all this time? Wait, so when you would have to leave in the middle of the night? It wasn't because of work was it?"

Dawn asked sitting back down on the couch. Her mother set the book down and slowly shook her head looking at her daughter she smiled.

"I wanted to tell you but knew I couldn't until today. All those times I went out to fight for the greater good. Now It's your turn to take up this gift."

Her mom said standing and circling the room with her arms open. Dawn jumped up and folded her arms.

"Gift? This is a curse! I am seventeen and now I have to save the world is that what your telling me?"

She asked walking back and fourth. Her mom just kind of smiled and gave her a nod.

"Your crazy!"

Dawn said marching up to her room with the book in her arms. She slammed her door and threw the book on the floor and then flopped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't be a witch!"

She said shaking her head. After the girl laid there for a minute or two the word witch actually started making a nice ring in her head. Maybe she could be a witch. She could put spells on people and work with magic. It didn't sound all that bad after all. Then a loud boom came from down stairs and Dawn jumped to her feet. She ran to her door and then to the stairs where she saw her mother laying there starting to move after obviously being thrown. Dawn ran to her mothers aid and helped her up. Then in the living room a huge guy stepped out, but he looked weird. His eyes were solid yellow and he had these horn like things on his head. She threw her arm forward with her index finger pointed and a purple ball of energy sent the man flying through the wall on the other side of the room. Dawn quickly drug her mom back up the stairs and into her room slamming the door. With her telekinesis she moved large objects to in front of the door. She turned and looked at her mom making sure she was okay.

"Mom what's going on? Who is he?"

She said in worry. Her mother looked at her daughter with horror written all over her face.

"He's here to kill you to make sure our power isn't passed on!"

She said through sobs of tears. Dawn stood straight and then the door started getting beat. Dawn turned quickly and then held her moms hand. Her mom looked up at her daughter and Dawn looked into her mothers eyes.

"Two is stronger then one right?"

She said as the objects and the door came flying in on them. The man stepped through the door way and smiled at how he had two witches in the room he was going to kill. Dawn brought her hand up and then two balls of energy came this time. One was purple and one was green. She was using both her powers and her mothers. She sent the combined energy flying at him. When it hit him this time, he started screaming in pain then like a bomb he blew up. Dawn turned to her mom scared now and then pulled her into an embrace.

"I will take care of us mom I promise!"

Dawn gathered her mom the book and her bag up in her arms and lead everything to her car. Once she got everything in the car she made she her mom got in okay and she ran to the drivers seat. She jumped in and started the car and sped out of the drive way and then sped to her grandmothers house.

"I need you to stay with nana mom! I can't fight and worry about you at the same time."

Dawn explained. She pulled into her nana's drive way and the older woman was already making her way to the car to hug her grand daughter.

"Happy birthday dear!"

She said pulling Dawn into a hug. Dawn came out of the hug and ran to the passenger door and helped her mom.

"We were attacked by a demon looking guy nana!"

Dawn said with worry in her voice. Her grandmother helped Dawn get everything out of the car and into the house while Dawn helped her battered mother into the house. She got her mom set on the couch and walked into the kitchen with the book. Her grandmother following closely.

"You have found out about the book and your powers I see!"

She said with a smile. Dawn gave her a nod and opened the book trying to find something that could help her put a protection around this house while she went back to hers and stayed there until the coast was clear for her mother to come home. Dawn dug through the book as fast as possible. She didn't really know what spell she was looking for or what she needed to try. As she read the book of shadows her grandmother set something down beside her on the table and smiled down at her.

"These might help you!"

She said as she slid the woven bag towards Dawn. The young girl took the bag in her hands and slowly opened it and set the bag aside. She now help two red scythes that looked like they had never been used. Her grandmother sat next to her and then smiled gently again.

"They are your birthday present. You see each of us when we get the powers, we also inherit the fighting skills of our previous counterparts. So Lucky for you not only are your magical powers out of this world, your fighting skills are amazing."

She said placing her hand on her grand daughters shoulder. Dawn set the scythes on the table and hugged her grandmother and then quickly went back to reading the book. All of the sudden she lifted her hands, palm down over the book and the pages just started turning themselves. Her grandmother look at her grand daughter and the young girls eyes were glowing a soft purple. When the pages stopped turning Dawn went back to normal and what sat in front of her was her answer. She quickly gathered stuff she would need to help her with this spell. Once she was ready she looked at her grandmother and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and softly spoke the words.

"Spirits send the word, from all across the land, allow me to absorb them, through the touch of either hand, for 24 hours, from 7 to 7 I will understand, all meaning of the words , from here to heaven."

After the words left her mouth, Dawn quickly got to work again. She knew exactly what she needed to do to get rid of this thing in her house. She also knew that he could regenerate. He wasn't dead yet. When Dawn and her mothers powers combined they merely gave themselves time to get away from him. Now it was up to Dawn to officially finish this thing off. She looked at another spell and picked up the scythes. But before doing another spell she walked to her mom.

"Mom, I'm going to make it safe again. I promise."

She said kissing her mother on the forehead. She then stood while her mother smiled at her and walked back to her grandmother hugging her. She then walked back to the book and took a soft deep breath. She slowly thought of everything that helped make her completely calm. She slowly spoke the words of the next spell.

"Locked in, boxed in, full of fear, my panic grows manic, till i can't hear, in need of reprieve, so that i can breath, remove my fear please, make it leave."

Suddenly, with this spell after the words were out of her mouth a purple light started glowing around her then started spinning around her extremely fast. When it was gone she opened her eyes and no longer had any kind of fear to fight this guy. She knew she was gonna win this fight and nothing was gonna stand in her way. She walked past her grandmother and her mother and as she walked her hand started glowing purple and a long black jacket appeared over her clothes along with some new high heeled boots. Whens he turned her appearance was completely different. Her hair had been tied back now, her clothing went from her normal cute girly school clothes to a full black tank top with a pair of black flared pants. She was ready to fight this guy.

"I'll be back soon. Don't wait up!"

She said stepping out of the door. As the girl got into the car her mother and grandmother were both standing in the window smiling. Dawn was the strongest witch around at this point. Her grandmother and her mother were both so proud to say that she was ready to become her full witch. Dawn got into her car and sped off for her house to finish this thing off once a for all. If she was going to be a devoted witch she needed her house to practice spells and stuff in. He was blocking that and she was about to make him move. After driving to her house, Dawn slowly got out of her car and closed the door as silently as possible. She slowly and cautiously made her way up to the front door. After reaching her destination she could here slams and shattering through the house. She slowly turned the door nob and slid her tiny body into the house. She could hear more then one voice now meaning there were more then just one person here now. She walked into the living room and turned looking for the culprits in her home. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to end this but it was going to happen.

As she made her way through the living room a man that had tattoos all over his arms and neck stepped out with an evil smile on his face. Then two others that looked the same stepped out behind her. She looked from one to the other and then the other and smiled soflty.

"Oh come on this isn't a fair fight! Sucks to be you!"

She said in an annoyed voice. The men started slowly circling her and they were all making weird growls like they got some kind of sick pleasure out of stalking a young girl. Just as one of the guys jumped at her she spun letting her leg come up and make perfect contact with the side of his face. He hit the ground and she turned just in time to punch another in the face. After the guy backed off she stood there shocked that she just knew how to fight. The third came at her and she ducked when he tried grabbing her and she moved back under him and pulled one of the scythes. She jabbed letting the scythe slide right into his back. He started shaking and fire starting from his feet made it's way up his body and then he designated into ashes. She smiled coming back to her feet and then other two looked at each other and then both attacked together. She twisted her body dodging both of their attacks and then she pulled the other scythe. Throwing both into the backs of the guys. The same thing happened too both of them. They screamed in pain and just as their bodies turned to ash both of her scythes returned to her hands.

Just as she turned from her last two victims the bigger man from earlier was standing in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. There was a smile making it's way across his face. She let her two fingers off the blades and pointed and the ball of energy sent him stumbling back. She dropped to the floor with a thud and quickly gathered herself to her feet. She turned three times delivering a kick to his chest. He just took it with no problem. She took some steps back and sighed.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought!"

She said softly. He smiled and lifted his arms showing off his muscles.

"I am the reaper and you are my victim. Now fall at my hand so I may claim my reward."

He said in a weird demonic voice. He charged her and she shifted to the side and punched three times in the side and then came around catching his arm as he swung back at her. She twisted his arm until it was behind his back and she pushed driving him into a wall. He hit the wall and made a groan of some kind of pain. He thrust back sending Dawn across the room in the air. She hit the coffee table and it smashed beneath her body weight. She rolled over in pain and as she tried to get to her feet he was grabbing her ankle lifting her into the air. He drove her through another small table and then swung her sending her into the tower clock and it smashed as well. This time she hit the ground and was hurting extremely bad. As the man advanced onto her he went to grab her, three arrows came flying into his chest. He screamed and burst into bigger flames then the others. Dawn rolled out of the way of his flames and sat there and watched him burst to dust. She stood up and started dusting herself off and then turned to find the biggest shock of her life.

"David?"

She said as her mouth dropped open.

End Of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2 Untold Secrets

Part Two

Untold Secrets

David stood there in the door way that lead into the living room. Dawn stood there in shock at what had just happened. She was getting her butt handed to her and David showed up out of no where with a bow and arrows and took the guy out quickly. She walked to David and still had the look of shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked. But David shook his head and walked her to her car. He opened her door and made sure she got in okay. He walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. He wanted to explain everything to her but he knew he couldn't do that here.

"Not here! Get us back to your grandma's house."

He said in a powerful voice. Dawn speed out of the drive way after starting the car and was still amazed that her best gay friend had just saved her life and she didn't even know why. She sped as fast as she could to get home so she could find out what the hell was going on here. Once in her grandma's drive way she jumped out of the car behind David and followed him into the house. He wore a dark navy blue leather vest like shirt and a pair of tight navy blue leather pants with black combat boots. He had a blade on his side and a holster for his arrows that hung angled across his back. He walked into the house and then sat next to her mother making sure she was okay. Her grandmother and mother both smiled at him. Dawn on the other hand walked into the middle of the room and held out her arms.

"What the hell is going on now? Why did you save me? How did you save me? And why are you all kick butt sexy guy now?"

She asked in a short breath. David stood and helped her find a seat and then looked at her family and then back to her.

"When I got here you had already left. See my family much like yours, comes from a line of protectors. We were chosen to protect the empowered ones. Which in this case just so happens to be my best friend. You!"

He said. Dawn was trying to register this in her head and then she stood. She paced back and fourth and really didn't know what to think, say, or do about this. Then it hit her. When she used her powers first this morning he wasn't shocked. He was actually smiling. He smiled when she had told him about the book as well.

"Of course! You knew it was going to be me!"

She said as if a light bulb went off in her head. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. She wasn't confused anymore. She was glad that her best friend was going to be the one to help her in this fight of evil.

"I'm glad it's you Dawn! I couldn't have asked for a better friend, or empowered one!"

He said touching her hand. Dawn looked down at his hand and then gripped it. She was so scared that she was going to fail them all but at the same time she was excited to start fighting. The world was about to get a new taste of heroine. Dawn stood and walked to the front of the room and looked at all of the ones she loved in the room. She sighed and placed the book down on the table and then stood again.

"Okay, I don't know how I am going to save the world yet, but I am ready to fully take on the powers of this book and protect the world and you guys."

She said as tears started coming down her face. She was so happy that she had a support group like these guys. They are amazing. Her mother and grandmother came together at the other end of the table. They held hands and then closed their eyes and pointed to Dawn. A Red and green burst of energy made a line connecting to Dawns chest. Dawn's head fell back as her body took the power in and used it to change her world forever. As the line disappeared it left the mark of a glowing pentagram on her chest. The pentagram made it's way up her neck and then over her face and then stopped on her forehead where is slowly was absorbed into her body as well. David stood in awe as he saw the women transfer their power to Dawn. It was amazing to see the colors. When Dawn opened her eyes they were a glowing purple and then faded into her normal brown eyes. She took a deep breath and then fell to her knees.

"Wow that was intense!"

She said through breaths. After regaining her breath Dawn stood and took the book in her hands and traced the symbols that covered the book. She didn't know what they meant but she felt like the book belonged to her now. She looked at David and then to her mother and grandmother and smiled softly. She was ready for what ever the next step was. It didn't matter what they threw at her at this point, she had the full power and her best friend that turned out to be her protector.

"So what's next?"

She asked with confusion written on her face.

"Well, your go back too school and wait until the next attack!"

Her grandmother said. She didn't want to go back now, she didn't want to show her face after her friends had seen her use her powers. They would think she was a freak. If they didn't already. David walked over too Dawn and took her into a tight embrace.

"I've taken care of the others. They don't remember anything that happened in the hall. All they know is that you fought the guys off. Your like a hero at school."

He said smiling. Dawn didn't want to be a hero. She wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with this every hour of the day. But, she knew that was probably not the way it would turn out. She walked to the stairs and went up to her bed room at her grandmother's house and picked out some different clothes to wear too school. She ended up in a purple turtle neck blouse, with a pair of dark faded jeans and a pair of black high heels. When she pulled her hair back she saw the biggest bruise on her neck from where she had smashed into the grandfather clock. That's when she realized her whole body ached from the fight earlier. This was something she was gonna have to get used too. She grabbed the book and slid it into her back pack and walked back down stairs grabbing her keys off the coffee table and walked to the front door. David had finished changing and they were ready to go to school.

"Bye guys, be home as soon as I can!"

She said letting David go first to the car. Then she followed. When she got in she looked at David and smiled.

"Can you see the bruise on my neck?"

She asked embarrassed. David smiled softly and shook his head.

"You covered it nicely."

He said in a gentle loving tone. Dawn started the car and pulled out and sped off towards school. When she parked her group was all standing there and couldn't wait to see her. When she got out the girls all grabbed her pulling her into a tight embrace of love and friendship.

"O-M-G we are so glad you are okay!"

Zoe said stepping away. Sarah and Anna on the other hand were scared to let her go. They missed her even though she had only been out of school for like two hours. Dawn smiled softly and pulled away from the twins embrace and shrugged.

"I haven't been gone long. Besides I had to come back and see my girls. By the way we are so going out tonight!"

She said laughing. She turned to David and gave him a wink and the group turned together and walked back into the high school. Once inside everyone started clapping for Dawn. It was weird yet satisfying knowing that just this morning she saved the school from getting shot up. She walked through the halls where her councilor stepped out and pulled her into a hug.

"Now if you need to talk the teachers and I are here!"

The older woman said letting Dawn continue her walk. She smiled big and had her friends all around her. She took David by his arm and walked to her math class. When she got there David stayed at the door and watched her take her seat. He gave her a nod and then walked down the hall to his class. Dawn sat there and thought about things. Why did she need to know math when she was the one that was chosen to protect the world from evil? It seemed stupid to her to sit in this class and pretend to be normal. That was the thing. She wasn't normal anymore. She was the chosen. No one could tell her what to do anymore. She waved her hand and the class froze. She gasped at how fast it happened. She gathered her stuff and walked out of the class and made her way to the library. Once inside the book whole she quickly scurried to the back of the stacks and sat down opening the book. She read page after page on demons and spells that she would be able to do. It was amazing how everything was happening. But at the same time it was still so scary. What happens if she meets a creature that she can't beat? Or if she is killed, who will the power go to then? She asked herself so many questions in her mind over and over again and yet they all lead to no answers. As she read she realized she was getting more and more tired. She shook her head after her yawns and continued reading. But, she slowly started drifting away into the unfamiliar realm of sleep. She hadn't slept at all these last couple of days for some reason. Her head slowly fell to her chest and she was out cold.

As she slept she started dreaming about the same room. She stood and walked through the library but, found no one in the room at all. It was creepy cause just a second ago it was filled with students. She walked around the halls of her baron school and still had seen no one. As she walked she got this strange feeling like something was following her. She jerked around and sighed when she saw only air. She turned slowly to face a dark shadow that grew taller and taller. When she tried using her powers nothing happened. She tried screaming but her throat was horse and nothing came out. She gasped and turned starting to run for her life. It was only a matter of time before the shadow caught her. It grabbed her throat and started chocking her with great force. She jerked under the hands but couldn't break free. Now her vision was going dark from the edges of her eyes to the middle. Finally she kicked hard and was jolted awake in the library again with a yelp. Students passed her and stared. Now she was even more embarrassed then before. The bell rang and she gathered her things and made her way out to her car where she threw everything but the book of shadows in the back seat.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do!"

She said aloud to the book. Just then David stepped up to the car and climbed in smiling at his best friend.

"Do you always talk to your books like that?"

He asked. His voice reaked with sarcasm. She sucker punched him in the arm and smiled.

"You may be some big protector but I can still kick your butt!"

She said putting her car in reverse. She purred the engine and shot out of the school parking lot. When she turned on her road she was shocked to see ambulances and cops in front of her grandmothers house. She pulled up to the house and climbed out followed by David. The two young adults had looks of confusion and worry on their face now. Dawn took off into the house and she was shocked to find her mother standing over her grandmother. Dawn dropped to her knees and crawled to her family members.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Dawn asked frantically. Her mother just cried and shook her head. When the young girls eyes met the body of her grandmother she knew what was going on. The cold blank stare into the ceiling gave it away quickly. Tears started creeping down Dawn's face and she started shaking. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what happened. She didn't know who did it. She pulled her mother closer to her and David joined the two on the floor. He pulled both of them into his arms and hugged them trying to fight back his own tears. The house was silent other then the paramedics walking around and the cops walking around. Dawn looked around and the house looked fine. Nothing was out of place, nothing was broken. So it couldn't have been a demon attack cause the last one led to lot's of broken things. She closed her eyes and waved her hand gently under David and her mother. The world around her froze. Dawn slipped out of David's grasp and then stood walking to the porch. She came out to see people gathering around and staring. All Dawn could do was drop to the porch crying. Her grandmother was gone. She was the one that helped Dawn when her mother couldn't. Now that one person Dawn could always count on was gone. For what seemed like forever time was simply standing still around Dawn. The house regained motion and everyone started moving again. Dawn knelled there with her face to the floor crying.

The next day, Dawn stood with her mother trying to be as strong as possible. She wanted to take as much stress off of her mother as she could. Her mother walked around the casket room in the funeral home and Dawn watched carefully making sure her mother didn't need any help. Finally, her mother stopped placing her hand on a light brown casket that had gold lining rails. It was gorgeous and her grandmother would have loved it. Her mother walked back to the man and signed some papers and the man gave her a nod and an I'm so sorry line and the two women walked away from the funeral home. Dawn opened her mothers door and then walked around after making sure she was in the car and got into the driver's seat. The car was so silent you could here micro organisms moving. No radio, no speech, it was beyond awkward for Dawn. She was used to talking to her mother about everything but, even she found herself at a lose for words at this point. Dawn drove until she reached the house where her world came apart. She put the car in park and then took a deep breath taking a moment before getting out. Finally, when she was able, she got out of the car and walked around to her mothers side of the car and opened it. When her mother was out of the car she put her arm around her daughter and the two of them stood and stared at the house for a moment before walking to the front door. It was everything Dawn could do to open the door with her hand. It was like someone was keeping her from going in. When the door opened the two of them went inside and went straight to the kitchen where Dawn made coffee and sat down to talk to her mom.

"I don't really know what to do!"

The girl said through a sigh. It was weird. Her mother looked up and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"There's really nothing we can do at this point but wait."

Her mother said with small sobs. Time felt like it was crawling. There were no lights on in the house. No tv's turned on. there weren't even birds chirping outside the windows. It was another awkward moment of silence.

"Should we start packing up the stuff?"

Dawn asked looking at her mother who just sat there and shook her head gently. She sighed and then looked at her daughter. She placed the palm of her hand against the soft skin of Dawn's face. She smiled gently.

"Dawn, I don't want you to feel like you need to stay here with me. I'm fine sweety. It's hard but I will be okay. You need to go be with your friends. I know you are feeling like you are under a lot of pressure but, I want you to go and see your friends. If I need you I will call, okay?"

Her mother said with a subtle sadness that broke Dawn's heart. She hated feeling like she couldn't do anything to help her mother get passed the pain of the death. She stood slowly and gave her mother a nod. She walked to the front door stopping to turn and look at the house. Her mother still sat at the table with her hand on her forehead now. Dawn walked out the door and to her car where she pulled out. Her mother sat there for a second and then soft sobs came from the grown woman.

Dawn pulled her cell phone out and dialed David's number and pulled the phone to her ear waiting for him to answer. Finally, he answered with a sweet, gentle hello.

"David, is it okay if I come over?"

Dawn asked.

"Sure Dawny!"

David said with a smile over the phone. You could always tell when that boy was smiling. As Dawn hung up she placed both hands on the wheel and tears started creeping down her face. Then they started flowing like rivers down her cheeks. Everything was going wrong at this point. She lost one of the most important people to this war and she didn't know what she was going to do. Pulling up to David's house she wiped the tears and then slowly climbed out of her car as her friends came out of the house. Sara and Anna stayed on the top step of the porch holding onto each other looking at their best friend. Zoe made it to the last step with her arms folded like she was cold. She looked like she had been crying like the twins. David came up to Bella and rapped his muscular arms around her and Dawn did the same around his torso. She placed her face in his shoulder and cried gently. She sniffled holding back the crying and pulled her head back looking up at her protector. He turned leading her with one arm around her to the girls. All three of the girls came to Dawn and pulled her into a deep embrace. The entire group had known each other since kindergarten. So each family was like their own family. They were all adopted by everyone else families.

"We're so sorry Dawn!"

Anna said with a slight sob. Dawn held onto her friends as tight as she could. She didn't want to lose any of them ever. The group made their way into David's house and then into the living room where all four of their parent's sat. Each couple came up to Dawn hugging her gently and giving her their condolences. Dawn sat on the big green couch closer to the fire place so she could warm herself up. David and his mother sat next to her and his mother placed her hand on Dawn's leg.

"Can I get you anything honey?"

She asked wanting to make sure Dawn was okay. The young girl just softly shook her head. His mother stood and smiled nodding and went into the kitchen making the other parent's join her. The group stayed all around Dawn. Zoe sighed and then looked at Dawn.

"What are you guys gonna do with the house and everything?"

She asked trying not to sound morbid and like she was wanting them to move on or anything. Dawn shrugged and then grabbed tissue and dabbing at the tears.

"I think mom is wanting to move into it and sell ours. But I don't know. We are still just in shock of what's happened. My mother and I talked last night and both of us know what happened."

She said making eye contact with David. It was time to tell him what really happened to her grandmother. Then once her knew it was time to get to work and hunt it down.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours, Dawn stood and walked outside. She felt like she was being closed in on and it was driving her nuts. She opened the big brown door and stepped out on to the porch that smelled like it had just been repainted with it's ugly blue color. She walked to the swing that was swaying gently in the wind and sat down moving her legs so she would move back and forward. All of this was starting to feel like a bad nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She looked around and the wind was blowing it's gentle breeze. When it met Dawn's face she closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her dark hair around. It was the only thing in this world that seemed to be so calm right now. As she took the fresh air in through her nose she started hearing footsteps. She didn't know who it was until the persons hand touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to face David.

"How did I know it was you?"

She said smiling and looking down. He smiled gently and then looked at her. His blue eyes had fear and worry in them.

"What are we gonna do? You know this wasn't an accident Dawn!"

He said shaking his head. Dawn sat there for a few minutes and then looked at him. It was clear this wasn't an accident or a natural death. Her grandmother was the healthiest woman on this planet. Why would she just all of the sudden drop dead like that. She squared her shoulders and looked at David. What she was about to say might come out as morbid or maybe even crazy but, it needed to be done.

"I need to be alone with her body for a few minutes. I need to find out exactly what and who killed my grandmother."

She said with a sound of seriousness in her voice. David was sadly, shocked. It had been years since he had seen Dawn like this. She was taking everything serious now and she knew that she needed to protect the greater good. Even if that meant putting her grieving aside for a few days. It was time for her to step up to the plate. He gave her a nod and stood.

"I will let everyone know you are wanting to go home. Then we can go!"

He said walking to the door. But just before he got in Dawn perked up.

"David!"

She said. The young man looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah!"

Dawn had been wanting to say this to him for a long time. She just never knew how to really do it.

"Thank you! For everything!"

She said simply. He smiled and gave her a nod and walked into the house to gather their things and let everyone know she said bye. It was bad that she didn't want to be with her friends right now, but the truth is she had bigger things to deal with right now. Like find out what killed her grandmother.

Dawn stood when David returned to the porch. He slid her jacket on her and the two of them walked past her small little bug and stopped at his red mustang gt convertible. It was the most gorgeous car Dawn had ever laid eyes on. She really didn't know why they drove her car to school everyday. It was nothing compare to his. Getting in she buckled her seat belt and then David followed suit. Once they were in the car he lowered the top and sped off in the direction of Dawn's house. As the drove Dawn caught herself looking up at the trees again. What she noticed almost scared her. A minute ago the wind was blowing to the south. Now the tree and the wind were blowing to the north. It was like the wind was following her.

Pulling up to her house they got out and walked up to the front door. No one was here thank god, so Dawn had plenty of time to examine and get the hell out before anyone caught her. She walked to her grandmother and smiled gently kneeling beside her. She examined the body starting with the feet. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened, that was until she reached her neck. Dawn got closer to see what it was. It looked like there were hand prints around her throat. Her grandmother had been chocked to death. And her guess was that what ever it was, was the thing she saw in her dream at school. She stood grabbing the book and ran to David.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new demon to kill!"

She said walking back to the car. Once in the car Dawn opened the book and turned through several pages until she something. She stopped when David joined her in the car. His face was littered with confusion. He had no clue what was going on and sadly, Dawn was right there with him. All she knew, was her grandmother was killed by a demon.

"My grandmother had hand prints left on her neck. Ultimately leading me to the conclusion that she was killed by a demon."

She said pointing to the page. It read of the constrictor demon. His name was Boa and he was a bad demon to come up against. It wouldn't be easy at all. She looked at David and smirked gently.

"Okay so how does that lead to him?"

David asked.

"The hand prints were in a round shape. Like the fingers of the hands stretched to fit around the neck. Then with every breath my grandmother took, his hands and his grip got tighter. It also snapped her neck. She was gone before she really knew what had happened."

Dawn saw looking down for just a few seconds.

"Thank god!"

She said finally. She looked at the page and got a feel for what he looked like. This was going to be harder then the first one. He was basically a snake and if there was one thing Dawn hated, it was snakes. She noticed that he had some strange tattoos. Each of them was a different snake. They all wound up his body until they reached his chest. Then they all became one snake, the boa constrictor. She cringed a little in her seat. She looked at David and then smiled.

"We have to start hunting!"

She said dryly. David thought for a second then looked at her. He knew what she was doing. She did it whenever something bad would happen. She made herself busy so she wouldn't have to deal with it full on. As David drove he looked at her briefly. Then finally he stopped by an open field. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, you need to get through the grieving before you start your witch duties again. The powers are connected to your emotions. If you loose control of your emotions by facing him, you might get hurt more then he does."

He said with worry on his face. Dawn slammed the book shut and sighed. She looked at him.

"I need to hunt him down and kill him. Then I will grieve. Not until then!"

She said in a lower tone. David shook his head and placed his car in park.

"I'm not moving until you put that book in the back and take care of your emotions."

He said in a complete serious tone. Dawn looked at him and anger was building up in her eyes. She just wanted to put the car in drive and move on to the killing part of this demon. She didn't know why David was being like this. It was making her beyond angry. Finally, she opened the door and got out and started walking then turned on the car. David climbed out and joined her. He was standing five feet from her. Then the wind started blowing hard. The long blades of brown grass started swaying in a dance like motion to the wind. It was a peaceful place that seemed to be a good area to get her feelings out.

"Let it out Dawn!"

He said shifting his feet. He pulled his bow and arrow and pulled the thin string that held his green arrow in place. Then he released it letting it fly high into the sky. Dawn turned quickly and pointed her right index finger and middle finger. A purple aura of light shot out towards the arrow but missed by a few feet.

"See! Your not concentrating!"

He said walking up to her side. He closed his eyes.

"Now take a deep breath and let the wind flow through you. Then let it out!"

He said looking over at her. Dawn hated when he went all super zen on her. It was almost as annoying as her watching power rangers over and over and over. Finally, she just started going crazy. Every time she pointed a blast came from her hand. Explosions echoed from the ground exploding under the great power of the energy blast. As she released her anger and hatred her blast started getting smaller and weaker. She turned towards David and feel to her knees. The tall brown grass hid her from the world. Tears were rolling down her face. Screams were breaking through her lips. This was what David had been trying to do for the last fifteen minutes. Dawn just need to have a good long cry. To clear her thoughts and to help her cope with her powers more. He set his weapon on the ground and walked slowly to his best friend. He pulled her up into his arms and rocked back and fourth.

"David! I don't.... I don't think I can do this without her!"

Dawn spoke through sobs. The sad truth was, she really didn't think she could. She was lost. She was alone now. Her grandmother always had the answers when her mother didn't.

"Dawn, you can. You have me, and your friends. You have your mom who was a witch just like yourself. She can help you!"

He said trying to calm his now hysterical friend. That's where the two of them sat for almost an hour. Dawn just crying her heart and eyes out. She was letting the feelings she had built up since the day before out. And they were flowing like a river. This was something she had to do though. If she was going to fight this demon she was going to need all the strength she could get. But would it still be enough?

End Of Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter 3 Breath Taking

Chapter Three

Breath Taking

Dawn sat there in the car as David drove down the road. She held the book in her lap and stared out the window. It was the day of the funeral and it was going to be hard. Dawn wore a simple black strapless cocktail dress with a black sweater pull over. She has a pair of open toed black heels on and wore her hair pulled back into a tight bun. David wore a nice black suit with a white shirt and black tie. It looked like a tux just without a bow tie. His hand slowly made it's way into the grip of Dawn's. She turned to look at him and he was smiling at her trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. She placed the book in the back seat and then pulled his hand closer to her. She was so glad that her best friend was there with her through this. Pulling up to the Funeral she could see her mother standing there at the front of the cemetary. She looked like she had been crying for hours now. Which was understandable. Dawn was able to cover her swollen eyes with tons of make up. She looked at David and smiled gently then turned opening the door. She stood and after closing the door she checked her dress making sure it was still nicely worn. She sighed softly and turned and went to join her mother.

"Hey!"

She said pulling her mother into her arms. The two of them stood there in an embrace that seemed like it lasted for hours. David climbed out of his car and looked around. The world seemed like it was just standing still around them. There were no birds flying around, the winds were still and not blowing like normal. It just seemed like the world had gone into mourning just like the people around. David walked up to the two of the women and Dawn's mother pulled him into the hug.

"Hello David. Thank you for coming!"

She said through snobs and sniffles. David stood there and smiled. He wanted so hard to tell them everything was going to get better. But who really knew if it would or not. Finally the music started which meant the funeral was starting. The three of them turned and walked in as the family. Everyone turned to look at the three of them as they made their way to the tent where the casket sat waiting to be lowered into the earth. Dawn and her mother sat first and then David joined them. The preacher stood and walked up to the front motioning for everyone to take their seats. He sighed and you could tell that even he was fighting tears. Everyone knew her grandmother. She was more popular then Dawn and her friends were. Which was weird in a way. He looked down for a few second and then raised his head.

"Clara Dawn Hawkins was born August 9, 1945. She left our world on May 10, 2009. Clara Hawkins was one woman that everyone looked at like a grandmother, she was a friend, a loving mother, and most of all a wonderful person. She never let anyone feel like they weren't wanted around this small town. Even when a lot of other people didn't want someone around here she always made them feel welcome. She was the grandmother of Dawn Foster, and mother of Beth Foster. Both of which our prayers go out too. Now, Dawn I was told that when this day came, you would be the one to stand and speak. So if you would please come up and say a few words about your grandmother."

The preacher said looking right at her. Dawn turned to her mother and hugged her. She dabbed at the tears on her face before standing and walking up to the podium. She looked at the casket and then sighed gently before looking up at the crowd gathered in front of her. She could see a lot of familiar faces. Her friends had all come with their families. It was like the entire town stopped and came to the funeral. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello to all that is here. My mother and I would like to thank each and every person that came out to show their support to the family. Let me start of by saying that everyone knows my grandmother was an amazing person. She was the one I could go to for help with things that no one else could help me with. She kept both myself and my mother safe from most of the world."

Dawn stopped and took in another breath. She felt like she couldn't breath almost. It was like the air was just gone. She wiped tears that were starting to gather in her eyes.

"She would always bring a smile to someone's face. We always said that was her gift in the this world. It didn't matter what we were dealing with. It didn't matter how bad our mood was. When my eyes would meet her face it made me smile. She had the biggest heart I have ever seen in anyone. We are sad that my grandmother has had to leave this world. But we know she has gone to meet her true father and would be standing here now slapping both, my mother and myself on the back of the head saying "Stop crying. It's a celebration." and it's the truth."

Dawn smiled gently. When she brought her head up her eyes met with a man's in the back. He was dressed in all black. His head was covered by a hood. What really caught Dawn's eye was how his eyes were glowing with a blood red color. Something in her stopped and she knew he was the one that had killed her. She looked at David and then at her mother. Then looked back to see him again and this time he was gone. She stood there silent staring to the back of the crowd.

"Uhh, Dawn?"

The preacher asked bringing Dawn back to reality. She shook her head and then sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't!"

She said walking back to her mother. She let her head fall into her mothers chest and she softly sobbed for the loss. The preacher stood and walked to the podium and looked out at the confused crowd. He sighed again and then said his closing statements and the funeral was over. Everyone stood and started gathering to come pay their last respects to Clara. Her mother stood letting her sit there and went to greet people that had come out. Dawn stood and walked out into the cemetery. She walked until she reached where she was going to stand. She folded her arms and looked at the tomb stone. She was joined by Zoe, Anna, Sara, and David.

"You okay?"

Zoe asked placing her arm around Dawn. Who just stood there and looked at the Tomb stone in front of her. She looked at her friends and smiled gently. Then turned back to the tomb stone.

"It just seems like yesterday since he was taken as well. I don't know how many people are gonna be pulled from me before my life ends. It's like god wants me alone in this world."

She said through sniffles. David touched her shoulder and came closer to her.

"God wouldn't give us more then what we can handle at the time Dawn. You know that. What happened to your dad was an accident. You know that."

He said looking at his friend. Dawn turned quickly, now with everything that had happened. Were they sure it was an accident. Or was it a demon. She looked at him and just sighed and gave him a nod. The group turned and went to rejoin the crowd at the service. Dawn walked and then turned one last time to look at the stone.

"I love you daddy!"

She said turning and walking. The stone stood there reading. John Foster, loving father and beloved father. There laid Dawn's father who had been killed when she was only eight years old. Was it an accident or was Dawn right?

After everything was said and done at the funeral Dawn and her mother returned home with her friend right there by their sides. When they got to the house Dawn turned to her friends before they entered the house and smiled. She smiled and then sighed.

"Guys, I think mom and I would like to be alone for a few minutes if you guys don't mind!"

She said awkwardly. Her friends all smiled and shook their heads and turned and walked back to David's car. He stood there and smiled at her and then turned to walk to the others. Once they were gone Dawn turned and made her way into the house. She walked in closing and locking the door. The smell of food was radiating it's way through the house. When she walked into the living room she could see her mom starting to uncover the food and then she turned to look at her daughter. She smiled gently and walked into the living room after dropping what she was doing.

"Where are the others sweety?"

She asked sitting next to Dawn.

"I wanted it to just be you and I for a couple of hours mom. They will be back when I call. I hope you don't mind if I have a slumber party tonight. I need to speak with David later."

Dawn smiled gently and then turned to her mother and took both of her hands in her own.

"I want to talk to you as well, look today when I was speaking about grandma, this man was standing in the back. He was shady to me. His eyes though, they are what caught me and pulled me into him. They were glowing, a blood red mom. And there was something about him that was so familiar yet at the same time he was like a stranger."

She said standing and walking.

"What does it mean?"

She asked turning to her mother. The middle aged woman smiled and sighed just a little. She stood and led her daughter into the kitchen. She started preparing the food again and then looked at Dawn.

"Look, I think you should just stop thinking about it for a few days. Just relax sweet heart. Let's eat and we will discuss this in a little while when David comes back. Now call your friends and tell them to come back."

She said sliding the phone to Dawn. The young dark girl picked the white phone up and sighed turning to walk back into the living room. She stopped at the door and turned to her mother.

"I love you mom."

She said walking out into the living room. She dialed David's cell number and flopped on the couch turning on the tv. As she waited for him to answer she started watching cartoons. Something to get her mind off of this sad day all together. Something that would hopefully make her smile again. That's when he answered.

"Yeah?"

He said into the receiver.

"Hey get the girls to get ready for a slumber party at my house tonight. I need you guys!"

She said smiling into the phone. David let her know to give him an hour and they would be there. She hung the phone up and laid it on the coffee table and went back to her cartoons. After a while she started drifting into a slow nap phase. Her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side.

As she walked through the dark room she found herself almost scared to be there. She tried yelling but there was no voice to come out of her mouth. She looked around and a little speck of light appeared in front of her. It seemed really far away. She knew that she needed to go to the light so she started running. She pumped her arms as the light seemed to get further and further away from her. She started panting and then out of no where she was hit hard. The power of the hit sent her through the air and smashing into the floor hard. She rolled up on to her knees and there stood the man from the funeral. His eyes glowing but his face too dark to see now. She stood and walked a little closer and stopped.

"Who are you?"

She asked shocked that there was noise coming from her mouth now. The man stood there and then turned and walked in a circle around her.

"That is not important now dear. All that is important now is that you are here now!"

He said continuing his path around her. She turned and followed him with her eyes. She wasn't going to let her eyes off of him for one minute. She knew he would probably attack her if she did.

"Why is that so important to you?"

She asked folding her arms.

"I am the one that can give you power beyond your belief. All you have to do is invite me into your spirit. I am the one that made you in this world. I am the one they have been trying to hide from you for almost 10 years now."

He said. Dawn was freaking out now. Who was he to tell her he could give her more power? How is he the one that created her? And why would anyone have tried to hide him from her? It seemed he was the one that she needed to vanquish but for some reason she was pulled into his voice. Something about him pulled her in more this time then at the funeral. There was something about him that made her feel safe and not alone. Who was this guy? Why was he coming out now?

"All of your questions can be answered if you let me in!"

He said as if he heard her thoughts.

"Can you read my thoughts?"

She asked him and then turned to face him. He slowly nodded his head.

"I can and have been for some time now. You want to know what really happened to your father? You want to know if there is the slightest chance that he might still be a live. I can answer all of those questions for you Dawn. All you have to do is let me in!"

He said in a voice that soothed her. It was like he was placing her in some kind of trance. Suddenly, Dawn was being pulled away from him at the speed of light. She extend her arms and opened her hand screaming no. She wanted to know more about him. The only thing she knew to do was scream.

"I willingly let you in!"

She yelled as loud as possible. Suddenly she awoke to her mother standing over her. She smiled and stood. Her mother noticed immediately that something about Dawn was different. Dawn walked to the window and then turned quickly to face her mother.

"It's been a while since I have been able to fully see the sun and enjoy it."

She said in a voice that was manly and not her own. Her mother stood straight and had a serious look on her face.

"Who are you?"

She asked in an intimidating tone.

"Oh, Beth, you don't recognize my voice anymore? I understand it has been a while but still, you would think someone would recognize her own husbands voice!"

He said smirking through Dawn's body. Beth took a few steps back. She was shocked that this was happening. How did he get into Dawn's body? The only way any of that could happen would be Dawn inviting him in. Her eyes got wide and she turned to him and walked up to him.

"You made her invite you in didn't you?"

She asked. John smirked through his daughter. He walked around Beth and looked at her.

"It didn't take much. I now have your mother out of the way. Your next and then I will come for her! I will teach her to use her powers the way they were meant to be used."

He said through gritted teeth. Beth was shocked at the way he was talking to her.

"No one will believe you are her. Her friends are on their way now."

She said with a quiver in her voice. Dawn smiled and walked to the couch flopping onto it.

"Let them come! I just needed to use this body for a few minutes to gain enough energy to retake a solid form."

He said before smirking. Dawn's head dropped back wards and she screamed a blood curdling scream. He body tensed visibly and Beth started back away from the scene. Dawn started floating into the air and purple light shot from her eyes and finger tips then out through the toes of her shoes. Finally she slammed to the floor as a black light travled into sight. It materialized and it was John. Dawn jumped up holding her throat. Her mother joined her and held her daughter tightly.

"You used me!"

Dawn said through gritted teeth. John smirked and then started pacing. He pulled his arms behind his back and then held his hands walking back and fourth.

"So Dawnie, what have they told you about your father?"

He said looking right at her. Dawn shook her head and then looked at her mother before looking at him again.

"My father is dead."

She said through gritted teeth. Finally John stopped and looked at his daughter.

"I will let you keep believing that!"

he said before throwing his hands up in the air. A light started extending from his hands and suddenly the world crashed down around them. An explosion that could be heard from miles away erupted in the house destroying it. Dawn and her mother were thrown from the building. Both women laid in the street unconscious. Both were bloody and hurt. David slammed his breaks pulling the car to a stop. Everyone in the vehicle jumped out and ran to their sides. Zoe and the girls ran to Dawn and David stopped at her mom. He lifted her and slid her into the car. Then ran to Dawn. She was hurt badly. He looked at the house and was shocked. What ever did this was strong. That's when his eyes met the mans blood red eyes. He pulled his bow and arrow and stood there fixed on hims. The girls all were shocked when they saw David's clothes fading into a green suit of war. It was like a green armor. He turned to Zoe and as he opened his mouth, a helmet finished materializing over his head.

"Get Dawn out of here. Use my car and get her to the hospital. Now Go!"

He said running to the rubble of the house. The girls moved quick and got Dawn loaded into the car as well and then sped to the hospital. David stopped in front of the man and still had his arrow pointed at his head. He was ready to fire at any moment.

"What have you done?"

He said through gritted teeth.

"Dear boy, you know for a face I would have you dead before that Arrow left your bow. I merely showed the two of them my power! I am what's coming for Dawn and her mother. I am everything evil and dark. There is nothing that can stop me at this point. I am the thing in this world that Demons fear. None of you stand a chance against my powers. I will level this world before any of you know it!"

And as the finished his sentence he came at David. Before David could flinch he was hit hard. The power behind the punch sent him flying into a near by tree. He hit hard and then slammed to the ground head first. Before he could gather himself up to fight back the man was gone. He held his stomach and as he looked around. People were starting to gather in the streets. They were all scared and worried about who might have been inside. David sighed and walked to the edge of the street. He waved his hand through the air and everyone that was coming out froze like they were in a trance.

"Let your minds see a home standing. Let your minds see everything is okay here!"

He said waving his hand again. Everyone that was standing around him turned and walked back to their homes and went back to what they were doing. He turned and fell to his knees. He looked at the house that once stood there and it was all gone. Everything that was in it was gone. He had no clue how they were going to defeat this evil. He gathered his arrows and his bow and took off for the hospital. He let his suit face back into normal clothes and he came running into the er. The girl were all sitting there waiting for the doctor. They all came running too him and pulled him into an embrace. Zoe on the other hand stepped away and then looked at him. She grabbed his arm and turned to the others.

"Guys wait here I need to talk to him alone!"

Sara and Anna gave her a nod and went back to their seats. The two walked out of the sliding doors and stopped far enough away no one could here them. She folded her arms and had a serious look on her face.

"What the hell are you David?"

She said pulling her arms closer to herself.

"That suit just appeared on you. It was like it was magic. Are you some kind of super hero or something?"

She asked confused. David lifted his hands and sighed.

"Look, I can explain everything, but right now we have to focus on getting Dawn and her mother out of here."

He said turning to walk back inside.

"Oh you mean that witch in there?"

She said dryly. David stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"What did you just say Zoe?"

Zoe pulled her bag off her back and then pulled the book of shadows out of it and lifted it so he could see it.

"I know shes a witch. How else would any of that at the school that morning have happened? How was she able to render those guys weaponless from fifteen feet away? I know what she is. I know what you are too. You can't hide it anymore."

She said walking up to him. She pulled her hair up and on the back of her neck was a dragon shaped birthmark.

"That's why I want to help!"

She said smirking and folding her arms again. David stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What are you?"

He asked dryly. Zoe smiled and then stepped away.

"My father was a demon and my mother was a witch. They had me. I have both powers of a witch and powers of a demon. I am what they call hybrids. I can help you guys and you know that. I'm stronger then you, maybe not her but that's because her power is still growing. We can become an unstoppable team David. We just need to talk to her."

She said looking inside and seeing the doctor come out.

"Let's go the doctor's out now."

She said running inside. David stood there and looked out into the sun set. Everything made since about Zoe now. What did this mean for the two of them? Now Dawn and David had a new team mate.


End file.
